


Death Kindly Stopped For Me

by no_regrets_coyote (athenadevice)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenadevice/pseuds/no_regrets_coyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soul comes to Death that he thought he would never see</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Kindly Stopped For Me

A soul comes to Death that he thought he would never see. It’s old, older than most, and marked with suffering and experiences that others will never have. This is a soul that has seen millenniums, and has watched the rise of civilization (and the fall of many). Never has Death thought he would hold this soul in his hands, because before it was this, it was grace and Death does not deal with grace. 

Yet, a soul that was formerly grace is his now to deliver, to return to heaven in a state it never thought it would be in. It causes Death to pause, to examine the soul. It puzzles him for a moment before he recognizes it and remembers the actions of it. It seems so delicate now, and it’s deeply scarred. Battle-wounds bleed deeply within it and there are marks on it from when it was grace- when it was more divine. 

There is also love seeping out of it, more love than Death has ever felt coming from one being. Humans are selfish, no matter how much they love; they cannot love the entirety of humanity. Yet, this one can. This soul has loved and for this, has fallen (from grace, for grace, because of grace) and it is not the love of just one human being, although there is love that shines brighter than the others. That is the soul of someone who has also known battles, and has lived longer (seen more) than most. This soul Death recognizes and it makes him chuckle. That soul fought with Death many times, and Death knows how stubborn it can be first hand. He had stood face to face with the body that contained that soul many times, but only once has he gotten to hold it. Unlike the other times, it went peacefully and put up no fight for it was the right time. 

Death smiles as he holds this soul. Smiles because he knows where this soul (formerly grace) is going- it is going with that stubborn soul where it belongs- where it always belonged. In his hands he holds one half of a love story that was disguised as a tragedy. 

Death smiles as he delivers Castiel back to heaven (and back to Dean Winchester).


End file.
